


Day 3 - Dads

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Robron Week 2020, theme: dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb has a plan for a house party, while his dads are away but can he manage to keep it a secret, or are his dads a step ahead already?Or...my fic for day 3 of robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Day 3 - Dads

“Daddy said dinner's almost ready.” - said Jacob wandering into Seb's room without knocking. It made him jump. Some might say he had a guilty conscience.... or he was up to no good at least.

“Okay, tell them I'll be down in a few.” - he told his brother while he held his phone away from his ear. The little boy remained standing in the doorway though. - “Off you go.” - told him Seb.

“What are you doing?” - he asked curiously.

“Nothing. Now go!” - he said again and kept looking at him until he turned around and left. - “You're still there mate?” \- he whispered quietly on the phone. He was a 15-year-old lad, who thought he could do anything, that he was a grown-up, and most importantly that he could have a house party in the Mill without his dads noticing. He had everything planned out. He knew his dads anniversary – one of many – was on the horizon, and he thought getting them a gift card and offering to babysit his siblings will do the trick. The thought of having two 5-year-olds in the house while there's a party going on.... yeah he hasn't thought that far ahead. He wasn't totally stupid though. He knew opening the booze cabinet at home would lend him in big trouble, so he didn't even want to try. He had to find an alternative. - “No, you know I can't touch that stuff. They'd notice.” - he said still whispering. - “Yeah mate because you'd dare to do it with Cain.” - he laughed. - “Isaac, it's not an option.” - he told him. Isaac obviously didn't like the idea of getting his own share if he wanted to drink. 

“You said you told everyone to get some.” - he did. He wanted to impress his friends without looking like a loser who can't even get alcohol for his own party, so he came up with the idea of a private party, with limited guests only, and for them to come in, they had to bring the goods themselves.

“Yeah, but we need to have a few just in case.” 

“What about the pub?”

“Because you can steal when Charity's on watch?”- asked Seb. Ever since Chas stepped down from running the pub, Charity took over, and she watched the kids like a hawk. Rumour has it she caught Noah nicking a few bottles back in the days... neither of them wanted to get on Charity's bad side. 

“Then what?” - asked Isaac. For a few seconds they were quiet... thinking. Then Seb shouted giving Isaac a heart attack.

“AHA!”

“God, you had to do that.” - he whined rubbing his ears. - “What?” 

“Remember when we were up at the scrapyard like 2 weeks or so ago? And Jimmy was on about how he has a secret little stash in the cabin?”

“So? You wanna nick that?” 

“Yeah. He won't remember how many he's had. Dead easy.” - he said proudly. 

“And you can get the keys?”

“Sure, Dad always keep them in his jacket.” - he smirked.

“Which one?” 

“Aaron.”

“And you can get it without him noticing?”

“Yeah, he's not gonna bring them to that fancy weekend away is he?”

“Ahh!!” - said Isaac realizing. - “So your plan worked then?” 

“Yeah, they didn't want a fuss, but I told them they could do with a holiday.” - he smirked. - “It's their last chance for a long time so, I told them they shouldn't miss it.”

“Nice one mate.”

“Okay, I'm gonna go, I still have to figure out what to do with the twins.”

“Good luck mate. Can I call around then? To get the date fixed?” 

“Yeah. Next Saturday, around 8.” - he said before they hung up. 

Seb was grinning all day, thinking about his master plan. He tried to act cool at dinner, then helped cleaning up, played with the twins, and went to his room. Aaron and Robert stayed downstairs, after the little ones went to sleep, talking about the day they had. 

“When are we going to tell him that we know everything?” - asked Robert. Aaron just raised his eyebrows trying to pretend he doesn't know what his husband was on about. - “The Seb situation?” - he clarified. - “He's not exactly a criminal mastermind.” - he laughed. 

“Come on Robert, he's just a kid.” 

“No, he's 15 and he wants to throw a party, without our permission.” - of course, they knew. 

“It's not like we didn't do stuff like that.” 

“Do I need to remind you what teenage lads do in parties like this? Do you wanna be a granddad already?” - he asked being overdramatic. Aaron just glared at him, not taking it seriously. - “That's not the point anyway. What about the twins? You expect me to leave them in the house when he wants to bring god knows how many people here? And I haven't even started on the booze.” 

“He knows how to handle himself.” 

“Yeah.” - he said knowingly – “Don't think I don't know about that pint you smuggled out for him last week.”

“What? I didn't.” - said Aaron being offended. Robert was right though. Their son might have had a sip or two from their beer, but at least he did it when they were there, watching, and they talked about it as well. However, Robert wasn't about to take responsibility for 20 other kids. - “It's not necessary him I'm worried about.” - he added - “I can't believe you're this calm about this.” - he said shaking his head. Aaron turned in his seat to look at him, smirking.

“You're so easy to wind up.” - he laughed. - “Course I won't let him do it. He's 15 Robert, he can't turn the place upside down. Especially with the twins here.” 

“So what?” 

“We stay at home?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, you can be convincing, we'll say you don't feel well.”

“Oi, why is it has to be me?” - he asked pouting. 

“Because you love when people are jumping around you, fulfilling your wishes.” - smiled Aaron knowing him too well. 

“What about our holiday?” - asked Robert frowning. 

“We go some other time.” - shrugged Aaron and saw Robert letting out a huge sigh.

“Before the little one is here? I don't think so.” - told him Robert. - “We said this is the last time we could be together before the madness starts over.” 

“Okay, I have an idea.” - said Aaron - “Not sure you're gonna like it but...”

“Does it allow me to get my hands on you all weekend without worrying about this place?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then I don't care.” - he said and Aaron just grinned at him. 

“Remember how the holiday club closed because of renovation or summat like that and kids don't have a place to go?”

“Yeah?” - asked back Robert already sensing what this will be about. 

“They could have the holiday club here, and we could ask Vic to move in for the weekend, keeping an eye on the place....”

“And Seb would have to call off the party.” - finished Robert. 

“And you can get your hands on me.” - grinned Aaron coming closer. - “All weekend.” - he whispered as he kissed him. 

“He's gonna hate us.” - laughed Robert. 

“He's a teenager, he doesn't need a reason.” 

“I love when you're shifty.” - smiled Robert.

“I learned from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it guys, it's easy, slightly funny and well family robron which I love.


End file.
